chosen
by Sparktress
Summary: This is the sad story about the destiny of Jocis Attinger,the 14 years old daughter of the 'cold' CIA Agent Harold Attinger was just to young for all this, the war,the deaths and the feelings. Will she be able to handle all that?(maybe:OCxLockdown)(later rated M)
1. Chapter 1

**Chosen ~ Chapter one; Jovis**

 **AN:**

 **Hello and welcome to my try to write a Fan fiction,**

 **I am so happy that you guys are on board. Well first have to say some things before you guys are completely shocked.**

 **-I have no experiences with writing fan fictions and don't plan to be a author**

 **-I am already unbelievable sorry for some grammar or spelling mistakes, because I am still learning**

 **\- now the most important thing- I am not from US or UK. No I am actually from germany when I wish to live one day over there.* big puppy eyes***

 **Because of that I am already sorry for some you guys can help me…^.^thank you for understanding .**

 **-sparktress**

 **Declaimer : I don't own Transformers, I just own my OC Jovis Attinger**

 **((warning for later chapters; )** \- Chapters contains language, sexual situation or Violence.

 **Before you read it you have to know the oc is 14... i am not a pervert or pedophile and don't approve such people. Sadly I had my own experiences about sexual abursing ,which I am not happy aabout , but I just wrote that ff and thought it would be alright because othr ppl used as well young OC's. So I warn you guys^.^**

* * *

 _I always preferred moonlight over sunlight , the dark and mysterious night sky over the beloved blue sky. And fall over spring._  
 _You might call me a freak, especially when you hear my name. Jovis …or to be exact Jovis Attininger. What kind of parents would call their child Jovis?! And you can guess how bad I was bullied in the elementary school. But with time I started to live with it. Two years passed since then and I turned 14 not long ago. The only problem was ..to explain them what my name meant in another language. It is latin for Jupiter._  
 _Strangely I remembered how my mom looked into my eyes and hummed this one song…I never found out which one it was but she whispered : you my princess are a child of Jupiter._

 _3 days after she gave birth my mother passed away and left me alone with my completely insane father._  
 _For those who don't know, my father is Harold Attinger. Yes excactly , he is the CSI agent who tries to kill all aliens. Maybe most of you will hate me for being his daugher…of course I love him. He is everything what is left for me. But at that point I didn't know what sideways had done to me…_

 _Pentagon 2014_

The room seemed quite luxurious and some flat screens were hanging on the walls, in front of the long and black glass- table was another bigger screen . Eight men in black suits and with expensive ties were focused on Attinger as he began **"The Battle of Chicago was an event that permanently changed our world. Over 1,300 dead. Much of the city has been destroyed. Homeland Security is urging everyone to report suspicious alien activity. A swift act of Congress put an end to all joint operations**  
 **between the military and the Autobots, ending the alliance. As this committee knows, the Invasion of Chicago was a defining day for our nation five years ago. The day millions of people realized that never again can we allow aliens to fight our battles for us".**

In that moment he took a deck of cards which were lying in front of him and mixed them, threw one card after another on the table. On each one another Autobot.  
" **A handful of Autobots**  
 **were given sanctuary after joint-combat operations were abolished. Fewer than a dozen Decepticons,"** he threw all cards with decepticons on the table and smirked. "and some are still on the run thanks to our CIA unit, Cemetery Wind." In that moment the door opened. A very tall and muscular man entered the room and sniffed very amused .

 **"What a honor that you chose to come...2 hours to late."** mumbled Attinger and his gaze fell on his phone to check the time. But the stranger doesn't care at all and analyzed the people in the room. The male seemed to be in his late thirties and wore a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans. He had green eyes and a scar over the right one, his raven black hair was messy and matched his attitude .  
He sniffed "I was busy". The deep voice would send every woman shivers down the spine, or maybe even worse.

 **"Gentleman. May I introduce you, Lockdown."** Attinger smirked as people were starring speechless.

 **" he is a human?!"** Asked the security boss as he lowers his sunglasses to show his shocked gaze.

 **"Actually it is a holoform. I am Cybertronian. Just to blend in with you humans and since the Autobots are using that as well, it's easier to catch them or spy on them like that."** Lockdown stood straight as he put his hands behind his back.

Suddenly another man stood up and poked his shoulder "You are real!" He took a step backwards as Lockdown growled  
 **"Of course I am real you little pathetic-"**  
 **"Lockdown!"** Attinger shouted and leaned back "We have business to talk about"

Lockdown nodded and sat down as Attinger played a video of a boy who seemed to be completely hype about the alien he found. _"Hi. My name is Timothy. This is my crew. We found this alien ball turret in Chicago. We just found it in the rubble and it's all working."_

Attinger sniffed as he spoke again in the seriously tone. " **Word has it Japan, India, and the Israelis may have gotten their hands-on a couple of ships. Apparently the Russians are starting a bidding war. We're taking $5,000 for it."** As he paused the video in the backround as it was still playing _"It's got 36 guns, alien shit."_

Attinger took a deep breath as he smirked **"A new era has begun.**  
 **And the age of the Transformers is over."**

* * *

 **Jovis attinger**

 **"Dad I'm home!"** My voice echoed through the whole loft as I put down my rucksack and walked into the kitchen. It was a typical black and grey IKEA kitchen, open to the big living room with big panorama windows. We didn't live that high in the skyscraper so you still could watch the people who were walking to work or just went shopping in Chicago.

He seemed not to be home. I didn't need think long as it popped up inside my head, KSI. Of course, from week to week his work shifts became longer. Most of the time I was alone at home. After I ate dinner I watched the romantic red night sky. Finally, I loved the silence at night, no one was bothering you and deep in your dreams you were safe from all those I remember the Chacago battle, some of my friends in school lost family members.  
It was so sad but my dad always said _"We are learning from our mistakes my princess."_

" **And why didn't you learn?** " I whispered to myself as the door slowly opened. Immediately I turned my head to the direction as my ash blonde hair fell over my shoulders as I glanced at him with my deep blue eyes.

He walked inside and up to me as he planted a kiss on my forehead. **"Hey little one. How are you? Did your friends congratulate you on your 14th birthday last weekend?"**

 **"They did that already two weeks ago dad."** I sigh and propped my head on my arms. My dad couldn't think clearly anymore, always his job. All I hear is Prime, Autobots or Lockdown. I don't even know what he meant by it.

 **"I am sorry Princess. I promise you, everything will be over soon."** He smiled and rubbed my shoulder softly. Under his warm hand I sighed again as someone knocked at the door. He walked over and opened it as he heard someone mumble something.

* * *

 **Lockdown**

I entered the living quarter of this human named Harold Attinger. It seemed very luxurious and big for human standards. But when I finally give Optimus to the creators i will get so much more.A evil grin formed on my lips.

I glared down at him " **We almost had Optimus Prime, and your men let him escape!** " I can't describe the anger inside of my spark. So long I was searching, 2 damn human years on this planet of dirt and the annoying liquid called water.

 **"Lockdown what are you doing here?!"** He seemed surprised and I could sense his fear. He never seemed this nervous before. His body temperature told me something was wrong.

 **"Are you hiding something from me human?"** I growled and glared even more, I hope for the sake of primus he doesn't hide anything from me. I will find it out and than even his human gods can't save him.

 **"No that's my private-"** He started but trailed off as a small femme stepped on the scene. She was really short, like 5 feet. She had shoulder long hair and I believe human call that color ash blonde but it was getting slowly brighter because of the sun. I couldn't see her eye color because she turned her head to Attinger.

 **"Who is this dad?"** She asked with a quite young voice and I wide my optics. This sparkling was his daughter? I was shocked but on the other hand, glad and couldn't hold a chuckle. I remembered how often Attinger said I could never blackmail him, but the game has changed.

He clenched his fists which were sweaty because of his nervousness "Go to your room!"

The smile of the small femme faded as she spoke **"Did I do something wrong?Who is that dad?"** Her expression told me she was confused.

 **"Yes, who I am 'dad'?"** I repeated and held my gaze at the small femme. Attinger turned to me as he open his mouth a bit and spoke even more nervous. I was really excited which lie he was choosing.

" **That is a business partner from my-Lockdown may I introduce you my daughter Jovis"**

I smiled and spoke calmly **"What a beautiful name my dear, Jovis, it's always a pleasure to meet new people."** It was a interesting name. I think it is boring when humans use always the same name 1000 times, but under her name were just 588 people registered.

Suddenly she looked up at me with her round blue eyes and when our eyes met I felt something. A sharp pain went through my whole body but just some secounds later it was so pleasing , I closed my eyes to calm down. But still I saw her face. It was burned into my processor and even a simple thought of her let my spark run hot. I couldn't believe it, we were in human words engaged, sparkbounded. I open my eyes again and watched her pressing her eyes together in pain.

 **"Scarp."** I gasped and looked at Attinger who worriedly hugged his daughter.

 **"Are you alright princess?"** He asked and they start a typical human conservation as I was just starring.  
'With all beings in that universe, a human child. Primus… no! Why her?! Stop it!" I yelled in my thoughts and saw her holding her head .

* * *

Jovis Attinger

I felt the heaviness in my head and heart as the eyes of the stranger were haunting me. Green. Green! I could feel his pulse. It was faster than any human heartbeat and not rhythmical at all more a.. flowing. I opened my eyes and my eyes were locked with his again, still holding my head.

 **" I'm fine dad. It's just, I have a headache. That's all."** I patted his shoulder and smiled a bit weakly **"I better go to bed good night".**

My dad kissed my forehead as I made my way upstairs to my room. The wooden ground and the orange walls make it look quite modern, some pictures I drew in school were hanging on the walls. People were quite impressed by my art, they said "Your drawings look like a 25years old skilled artist drew them." But I didn't believe them, I suck at it and that's it.  
Well back to describe my room, of course like all other teenager I had a TV. Quite a big one to be exact and it stood on my wardrobe directly in front of my big black futon bed.

I jump on the bed and fell back into my pillows as I was starring at the ceiling . Suddenly I heard a voice inside of my head.  
 **((Are you feeling better my dear?))**

* * *

Shocked I sat up and gasped. I remembered that voice! That isn't possible.

Sparkbounding: (just in this story)

-sometimes no control over who will be the Sparkmate(Primus choose)

\- first a engagement and after interfacing married

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think 3 and thank you for reading3*-***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chosen-chapter 2: life of pi..or jovis**

 **Hey and welcome to chapter 2 of my first fan fiction^- ^, I still can' believe it that people read it.I was so afraid I messed up and annoyed my dad like 1000 times "I should take it down .. I made so many mistakes and the story is so bad" but after 2 days I dared to open my ff..saw I had reviews. First I thought " oh hell I am in trouble".I didn't expected that guys..seriously..thank you so much especially to : rainbowgril21,letusdance ,raven and little apple for the kind reviews*-*AndAjak,Beautiful dreamin warrior, Flameing-Shadow and GalaxyStranger for he fav/followsWell i will just shut up now and let you guys read the new chapter3 , i hope you will enjoy it and it's oki.**

 **-Sparktress3**

 **Declaimer : I don't own Transformers, I just own my OC Jovis Attinger**

 **Later Chapters maybe M-But I will warn for it, like I said I still need to find things out in this and I am definitely not a pervert or something, I saw some ffwhich inspired me (i did not copy anything o.o !) where the Oc/character was 't worry before anything happens I will warn and stuff.**

 **WARNING - Chapter contains language, sexual situation or Violence.**

* * *

 **Jovis Attinger  
**

You ever been so shocked, that you thought you lost your mind? Well, I was officially crazy, this experience I had twice in one day. How is that possible? Was there something in my food that made me high? This deep fear I felt got worse ...when the voice spoke again as I held my breath afraid.

 **((Calm down Jovis. I can feel that you are confused but that won't help us. I believe you have many questions right now?))**

"No, it's normal that I hear voices." I snapped sarcastically and hugged my pillow.

He chuckled darkly and I suddenly felt the presence of a warm energy.

"Look at me." he whispered, but this time it was different. It came from my window. Like in one of this horror movies you never should watch after midnight. I pressed my face into the black pillow and felt my body temperature increased.

"Go away!" I squeaked and my body was shaking as I heard someone walk up to me.

"Look at me femme!" The voice was right next to me as I decided to look up.  
It was Lockdown in person, his cold gaze, those emotionless green eyes and this muscular body. _'God damn it , why those evil assholes always have the body of a god!_ ' I thought and he chuckled.

"Thank you my dear, you should learn to keep your thoughts for yourself" He chuckled and I felt how my cheeks started to burn lik fire. No! He can't be seriously reading my mind! Just N-O!

He grab my chin roughly and forced me to look at him. A shive ran down my back , when I felt his hot breath on my face "Those water blue eyes are a gift...mhm I have to tame you for myself."

What did he just said there? Tame me?To bee honnest ;for a 14 year old girl it wasn't the best situation so I just nod. Even when I understand nothing what the stranger was talking about..

He slowly sat down next to me but kept his eyes locked with mine "My dear dear Jovis, you must be wondering what is going on right now. But let me try to explain: My name is Lockdown, yes I am no human but I do work with your father to catch those foolish Autobots." I saw how he clenched his fists at the name 'Autobots' as he continued speaking

"You can hear me in your thoughts right?" Some of you guys might wonder why I wasn't running away and screaming my soul out when he admitted that he wasn't human , but I kind of knew he was different than human males.

"I am listening." I whispered and he held my chin again as he ran a thumb over my lips. Again .I just was confused by that. Why the hell is he so obsessed with looking into my eyes or touching my face?

"You might remember... your headache when our eyes met? Yes, Primus chose you... for me. Of all beings in this universe, a god damn weak and small human" He continued but it made me even more confused. What the hell is he talking about?Primus...chose...?!

He sighed and than smirked "We are sparkmates or how you would call it, engaged. Primus, our god, decided that you are my 'soulmate'." He let go of my lips and held my hands as I just stare felt like my future was dying inside of me...all the plans I had..The wishes.

"Engaged? YOU, you, y-o-u are my fiancé?" I stuttered and blushed softly as he nodded chuckling "Not for long, there are two ways: first, we break this connection. Which allows me to talk to you or visit you in your dreams. Or second one: the lust drives me so insane and I interface with you"

"Interface?" My lips formed the word as I frowned .I already thought there was somethig wrong with the word.

"Sex Jovis, sex. The moment our bodys connect we are married and than I will..." I lifted a finger to cut him off. "No..nonono! and no!"

He can't be serious about that right now!God damn it! I remembered those embarrassing biology lessons in which the teacher explained us detailed about how sex or the videos my male classmates were watching. Brr!

I felt adrenaline rushed through my veins, _I saw myself in a small boat ever saw life of Pi?The boy who was caught with a tiger on a small boat on the pazific?He didn't knew if he would survive or end as steak, same situation here..I am Pie..Lokdown is the tiger. But suddenly I saw something..alight...I knew it would help me!_ " I am 14!"I gasped

He just laughed loudly and pulled me closer as he whispered into my ear "You think that stops me? Maybe I like it tight and-"

"For the sake of Primus stop!" I pushed him backwards and stood up as he grab my wrist tiger had me so under control, _I just can feed him..the tiger ..satisfy him so he won't kill me._

"Don't order me around kid!"he breathed with a frown.

"The hell we will do, it's better when you leave now" That was definitely to much for me.

 _'I need time to realize all this…time to recover from the shock.'_ I thought and still doesn't learned how to block my thoughts from him.

"I understand Jovis." He nodded what surprised me . _Slowly the tiger sat down in the boat and licked his paws_. "I am giving you time but I have to warn you, my lust for making you mine will get stronger with each day."

"Lust?!"I gasped and held my breath. I almost fell off the boat.

"Yes lust, I never was on cybertron or a honored warrior, but I heard that sometimes it ended in raping. I don't want to hurt you Jovis" He got up as well as he smiled and I was speechless .Again.

"Did you just blackmail me?!" I snared and he held my chin again even more roughly .he was so strong.

"Don't you dare to speak with me in that tone!" You should be honored, having me as your sparkmate. I will lay the universe to your tinny feet my dear!" He sat on his knees and was on one level with me as he nuzzled into my neck and I wide my eyes "My dear dear Jovis...".

"Stop it now!" I just begged but felt something in my chest when he was so close to me. I gasped and he pulled back purring falling in love with the tiger is a dumb tactic 'pie'.

"I love how your body react in my touches."he grinned evil but let go of me.

"Leave now ...please" I whispered and looked away as he sighed and got up.I heard how he took a few steps away fromm e and with each one i felt more relief.

"See you around sweetie." His holoform disappeared and I fell back on my bed. My heart was racing and I couldn't understand anything anymore.

Texas 2 weeks later…  
Cade was in his barn as he worked on one of his inventions as Lucas, his 'business partner', was sitting on a comfortable chair.

" Hey, Cade! Cade! This thing still work?" Lucas shouted and pointed to the 'bear robot'.

Cade chuckled and nodded "Yes" but lucas laugh

"No."

"Yes, and still groundbreaking. Go back there and lay on the recliner and just wait for a cold one." Cade promised and sighed in relief as the little robot was slowly starting to work.

Lucas relaxed and waited for the cold one. He happily grinned "Come on, come on. Bring daddy the alcohol. Come on." But the robot stopped in the middle of the room and he threw something down as he stood pissed up.

Tessa enters the room and looked at some junk as she rolled her eyes. Why was he like that? He could easily find another job and not repairing stuff like that .

"I mean, what is all this crap  
people send you?" She asked confused and showed him a thing.

"That's a Discmanand that's an 8-track tape." He answered and smiled but Tessa just raised an eyebrow like she wanted to ask what he was talking about.

He smiled even more "Music."

"Never heard of it." Tessa let it fall on the table and her father frowned.

"Look, I fix that, it's 100 bucks. I fix that, it's $250. If I would have been able to fix that before you broke it even more,  
it would have been 20 bucks. This stuff is what's gonna put you through college" Cade couldn't understand his daughter. She just had to believe in him, this truck would make them rich! But, he had no idea what this 'truck' truly was.

* * *

 **Lockdown**

I slowly walked up to the Medic as I grinned. I came closer to prime with each day. The green mech just had one leg left

"What's wrong with you humans?  
No! Please." As he tried to leave but I held him amused

"He's mine now." I purred evily and he wide his optics. I had to keep down my lust and the best thing to fight it is killing.  
The creators would say 'You or them' and wasn't it always like that?

Ratchet said in pain "Lockdown."

I was glad he know me, I must have been quite popular. I sighed. It doesn't help. I had to do this. "Autobots, Decepticons. Like little children, always fighting. Making a mess out of the universe.  
Then I've got to clean it up. There is one way you me where he's hiding. Where is Optimus Prime?"

But Ratchet had a thick prosessor so he just schook his head "Never!". Oh by primus…

Optimus Prime

I felt how energy flow back into my spark as I Imidenly transformed. My CPU was full of warnings that my systems were deathly damaged. I groan until I faced, humans! I pointed my fusion gun at the man infront of my feet and kocked another man out with my gun. "I'll kill you!" I growled loudly but he just lifted both arms

"No! No!"

In that moment a blonde femme enters the barn "Dad, there's a missile in-" She than just screamed as her dad calmed her down.

"I'll kill you! Stay back!" I warned them and had my battle plate on. What the hell is wrong with me I thought

"No. Don't shoot. Don't shoot!" Said the quite muscular man as the other, who held his head in pain ran over to them "Call 911! Run!"

But the other muscular man, the father, shook his head "Lucas no!" The father of this femme looked at this Lucas "Lucas. Don't move, just calm down."

I sighed and began to calm down "Easy, human."

The man still tried to calm down Lucas "Stay there. He's not going to hurt us."

I now start to look up my weapon systems "Weapons systems damaged." I mumbeled as the father smiled worried

"A missile hit your engine. And we took it out of 're hurt really bad. I'm just trying to help 're in my home now. I'm an engineer. My name is Cade Yeager."

I nodded and relaxed as the battle plate slipped off "Cade, I am in your debt. My name is Optimus Prime. My 're in danger. I need to go. I need to go now."

"How far you think you're gonna get?Tessa, come here. He needs our happened to you?" Cade asked and I shrugged.

"An ambush. A trap. Set by humans. I escaped and took this form."I sighed and sat down , I felt safe first time since, well I don't remember .

"But you're on our side. Why would humans hurt you?"

"They were not alone."

* * *

 **Attinger**

I looked up at Lockdown who was quite pissed. If his optics could kill, we all would be dead.

"I warn you, Mr. Attinger of Earth.  
An alliance is a contract, and contracts  
like humans, expire."

I tried to calm him down but the past few weeks he was quite aggressive, not that he wasn't it before, but he is extremely aggressive now "On this planet, we have a saying. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

He growled and clenched his fists "I also have a saying. I don't care."

God damn it was he stubborn! I blamed Mexico city for that "So what happened in Mexico City? I thought you had him."

"Three direct hits. A mortal your men allowed him to promised me human intelligence. Or is there such a thing?" He snared and looked down, or better glared. I believe he had issues because the honored bounty hunter didn't finished his job yet.

"You know, you've still never told do you want him?Who are you working for?" I asked curiously but he already started to answer so arrogant like always.

"Every galaxy I've traveled,all you species are the same. You all think you're the center of the universe. You have no idea."

"But we aren't , we just try to be a part of it lockdown, what is wrong with you?" I was a bit worried, to be honest.

"Nothing. How is your daughter by the way?" He asked and I just stare speechless. Why would he care? Does he want to blackmail me?!

"She is completely fine. Make a course at self defense at the CIA." I smirked, be careful lockdown. Be careful.l!

"You think that will stop me human?" He chuckled and I wide my eyes in fear as suddenly an agent ran up "Mr. Attinger we got a call!"

* * *

 **I am sorry for reposting but my wordprogramm drives me insane, swallows words and copy things  
**

* * *

 **Thank you for the reading 3 plss say what you think *-*have a nice day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chosen~ chapter 3; What matters?**

 **Helyy^.^ and welcome to my next chapter, well it's been some days longer than I was planning for the chapter.**

 **But I had some health problems and I am sorry for it. Besides it I rated the Fan fiction to T, I am sorry …Like I said I am still , enought of me. I thank like always for every Reviews^.^ especially**

 **littleapple(your reviews always make me happy)r**

 **ainbowgirl( thanbk you sososo much it's such a honor*-*)and of course as well to**

 **letusdance( thank you so much,yes my wordprogram makes me sick sometimes).**

 **Thank you for Fav/follow:A-Mais-Pura-Preguica-do-mundo,galaxystranger, Flameing-Shadow**

 **Sparktress3**

 **Declaimer : I don't own Transformers, I just own my OC Jovis Attinger**

 **Later Chapters maybe M-But I will warn befor it, like I said I still need to find things out and** **I am definitely not a pervert** **or something.I am sorry If it seemed so, still learning.**

* * *

The quite muscular soldier ran up to me. I try to defend myself but merely failed .I lay pinned on the ground. The man was quite heavy and I gasped for air. I could smell his cheap aftershave and squeaked but my dad just watched from distance.  
Did I tell him about the latest events between me and lockdown? Definitely not!

My pulse raced as I caught my breath "Okay okay! Get off me!".

The man smirked and let go of me as he stood straight again. He was taller than me but still not tall as lockdown. He wore a long leather mantle and a pair of sunglasses.  
"That was nothing kid, you should be more defensive." He snared as my father nodded.

"Savoy is right princess, lockdown is very strong." My father replied and walked up to us. The training room was white and on the wooden floor laid a big green mattress. To be honest the mattress wasn't comfy at all. Being pinned on just the bare ground would be probably even more comfortable.

"Are you listening Jovis?!" My father frowned and held me by my shoulders as I just nod. Lockdown would never do anything to me. We are 'soulbounded' well, I guess he won't.  
And in that moment I realized that I knew like nothing about him, them, the aliens. What if my dad was right? What if he slap me or worse? What if he looses control and rape me?! I am to young for that.

I bit my lip to fight the tears a. I sighed "I understand that but I can't fight an alien". And with that statement I threw the white towel over my shoulder and walked out and took a shower.

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep. Haunted by terrible imaginations and possible situations. My eyes were focused on the ceiling as I sigh and closed them. Calm down Jovis, calm down.  
 _I suddenly saw myself on a beautiful flower field, everywhere red flowers mixed with some purple .Maybe poppy, I wasn't sure.I sat there and read a book. In that moment I changed the side I saw that a big shadow towered over me. I wide my eyes and tried to speak but I couldn't._

 _"Jovis Attinger, it's been a while kid." Said the deep voice sun was so bright that I coulnd't see the face of the stranger._

 _"Lockdown?" I stuttered confused but an unfamiliar laugh killed that thought._

 _"No, not at all, I am Unicron." The man sat down on his knees to me and I saw a his pale face with those green eyes. They remind me of my sparkmate._

 _"You may ask who exactly I am. To be honest, there are a few definitions of me. Some call me eater of worlds or some even compare me to your devil"_

 _Unicron wore no shirt and was really god like muscular but I didn't care. He had black hair,in a small bun. Unicron smirked._

 _"I chose you!The moment you were born I decided that you are the one who will cross the fate of Lockdown. My brother can do much more things, the good guy stuff but you my 'angel' will create, chaos"_

 _I shook my head "No! Go away!" I snapped as he grabbed my arm and held my chin roughly so I looked into a mirror. I saw a beautiful blonde girl. She was maybe 19 or 20. The combination of her golden hair and blue eyes made her look angelic. Suddenly I saw how the holoform of lockdown hugged her from behind. Had both hands around her waist as he kissed her neck .I was so jealous of her smile. I felt a small pain inside of my chest._

 _"Oh, who, who is that?" I frown and whisper in trance._

 _"It's you Jovis," he whispered and chuckled "You at the 20, I saw it in the moment you were born, and knew that you were the right one"_

 _I was stunned and stood up as I walk towards the mirror and touched it "That, that is me?"_

 _Unicron sat back and nods again "You can't fight your fate, or I will destroy humanity."_

 _My eyes widen " What, what do you want from me?"_

 _H sighed and played with flower. He removed with each word a leaf "I don't want anything, you have to keep playing that role, and when I give you instructions. You have to follow them, without questions."_

 _I looked back at him "Is that all?"_

 _"The day will come when you have to kill your father." He whispered and burns the flower in his hand. I was shocked and didn't knew how to react, no!_

 _"No!" I sniff. He was everything what was left for me plus I was taught never do a contract with the devil like 'Faust'._

 _"Ohh dear, Faust had the decision, you don't. You are born for this fate." He laughed evilly as I suddenly jumped on him and slapped him but he just lifted me off by my throat so I couldn't breath and growled "You listen to me!"_

 _I gasped and fought but it was useless. After all he was a god._

* * *

I breathed heavily as I woke up and felt a cold hand on my forehead as I saw him. Lockdown. He looked worried at me and held the hand on my cheek "Jovis, what is wrong?"Now I remembered, he could read my thoughts. I shook my head and tried to find words as he pulled me closed and hugged me, as I just cried my soul out.

-minutes later

He was laying on my bed an I was cuddling to his chest. My eyes still so red because of the crying and with a runny nose. I looked up at him and saw him starring to the ceiling. I remembered how often I was doing the same. Especially when I was confused. With one hand he made circles on my back and to be honest, it felt so good...

"What are you thinking about?" I asked confused as he looked down at me with his green eyes.

"What I will do with you, taking you with me or staying on earth, it has no future, this planet of dirt and water!" He mumbled and sniffed a bit. I turned around and was on my belly now as I stared at him.

"Taking me where?" I asked as he looked around the room. But I guess it was more of he was analyzing the room.

" Around the universe. I am a bounty hunter and that means I have duties out in space." He sighed. I saw in his gaze that he was still confused with this life situation. Maybe he was more the womanizer guy before me, one night stands and never see those females again. Maybe- _' I am just a number'-_

"Stop that Jovis, you aren't just a number!" He lifted my chin even more "I just never expected this, but you are my everything and I will learn to get used to it. Come with me. Please." My mouth almost dropped open. Did he just said, please? I chuckled and sat on his belly as I hugged him, he wrapped his arms around my back and shook his head "You think this is funny right?" I just grinned.

"Lockdown, I can't, I can't go now I am still in school for more than 3 years and after that I plan to go on a college... I can't." I looked up at him "I can't be with you close, or sleep with you! I can't go with you away and, I just can't go with you into an official relationship.-.." I whispered as he rolled his eyes and pinned me down "You didn't say I can't do this." He whispered on my lips and leaned in as he kissed my lips tenderly.

I felt how heat waves rushed through my body, I never learned how to kiss really back so I decided to do nothing. But he wasn't pleased with that as he held my face with both hands and kissed me deeply "Kiss me back." He smiled.

With a soft blush on my pale cheeks as I moved my lips on his slowly and kissed him back. It felt surprisingly good, even when his lips were so cold and lifeless. After a while he pulled back and laid down next to me as he looked at me tenderly. It was strange because this gimic doesn't match his attitude at all.  
I chuckle "Don't look at me like that"

He groaned as he put both arms behind his head "You females are never satisfied huh? To rough, to soft, you never look at me, to look to much at me."

Well poor lockdown, but I grab his face and kissed him again. "Calm down, don't complain to much." I whispered.

He kissed me softly back "I am not complaining, I will wait for you. Believe me, it will be worth it."

That made me blush like crazy as I fell asleep in his embrace and had no nightmares or anything. I didn't even cry because of the death of my mother. I was just, happy.

* * *

1 week later…

I didn't heard from him in days, I didn't fell his presence and it made me feel uncomfortable. With each day it felt like my heart was growing more and more, I wanted to be around him. Kissing his lips or maybe just stay in his arms forever. It was so confusing.

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door as I rushed downstairs and opened the door before my father was even able to get off the couch. " Lockdown." I gasped as his holoform shoved me out of the way and walked towards my father angry.

"He got away! With the Autobots!" He shouted as my father started a heated discussion with him.  
I thought about it more and more. I can't shoot my father! I will just not do it! Unicron can go and search himself other humans. Suddenly I realized that both started to whisper as my dad nods to me "Go upstairs Jovis." I didn't answer and walked up the glass stairs. I can't allow myself to do more rebellious things for now, not shortly before I tell him about Lockdown and I. Smiling I sat back on my bed and remembered that night. Why can't it be always like that?

After a while I hear footsteps on the stairs and my door opened as I faced Lockdown. Did he just used the stairs? Is he insane?!

I run up to him and closed the door behind his back as I hugged him around his chest "You can't walk into my room like this!" I mumbled as he didn't hugged me back. I looked up "I missed you handsome."

His emotionless expression stayed as he nodded "Jovis, we need to talk."  
 _Everywhere is still  
everything is restless in my heart  
I hate the way this feels  
suddenly I'm scared to be apart._

I took a step backwards. I watched enough movies, read enough books to know, that is no good statement.

"What is wrong? You didn't miss me as well?" I wide my eyes and he just answered with a sniff. I felt how my heart stopped for a second as I looked down "Did I do something wrong?"

 _The days are dark when you're not around  
the air is getting hard to breathe.  
I wish that you would just put me down  
I wish that I could go to sleep._

"That rhe only thing you humans are good in is ruining things" He whispered and walked around me. Looking at me from every side intensive.

"If you are taking about the mission with my dad, I am sorry for that it failed again." I whispered and stared at my feet. I compared the pain in my chest to burning alive. When the flames eat every inch of your skin and you die by breathing the smoke. A terrible imagination but, his words were hurting that way.

Loving you is suicide  
I Don't know should I go or should I stay?  
I'm tryna to keep myself alive  
knowing there's a chance it's all too late.  
But I heard you say you loved me.  
That's the part I can't forget  
and I wish that you'd come save me  
cause' I'm standing over the edge.

He stops right behind me and took a deep breath "Uou humans are so stupid, so fragile, so pathetic with your stupid excuses."

The pain went deeper and I gasp for air but I wasn't able to speak,what is he doing? "To think I am so weak and fall for you."

I turned around and faced him. I had enough. "Lockdown, don't! Stop it"

 _I should let you go  
tell myself the things I need to hear  
but my brain is wired wrong.  
That's why i'm loving you when you're not here.  
Feels like I drown in your every word  
and every breath that's in between.  
Somehow you got me where it really hurts  
And it's killing every part of me._

He smirked "I won't wait a year, not even a day for you dumb whore." He pressed me to the wall and had his lips so close to mine "I don't want you anymore, you are nothing with your childish body, I don't care. I found a way to break this bound. And if I am some on earth, we will never see again."

My heart was racing in fear, not that I was afraid of him. I was afraid of loosing him. You know that feeling in your throat when you are crying and try to speak? Yes, I was feeling that. Like I was getting no air.

Just a small sentence left my lips "Stop it lockdown. I love you!" And the moment he stopped to move and to talk I was closing my eyes "I know I am not perfect. I am 14 and can give nothing to you."

He cut me off "Yes exactly what you could give to me? What?!" He growled but than chuckled "Nothing. You aren't worthy to be with me, you little piece of organic trash." He let go of me as I fell with my back to the wall down. Laying my head on my knees crying

"You are lying. You told me last week, you will wait, that I matter something to you."

 _loving you is suicide  
and my world's about to break  
And I... had as much as I can take  
and love is a long way down._

"My crew matters, my ship matter, money as you call it matters. You don't matter anything to me Jovis Attinger. I just hoped for a little fun on earth but like you said, you were to young. I have work to do, have a great life, Jovis."

I didn't remember how long I was sitting in that corner, how often I repeated his words in my head but it hurt so much, that I stared to press my nails into my flesh until it bleed.

My heart broke apart more and more as I were drowning in my ?Don't go…Don't go …don't leave me…

* * *

 **Lockdown**

I walked downstairs and held my breath not to…how humans called that again? – not to cry! The Idiot Attinger stood there with crossed arms " you did it?". I sniffed as I nod " yes…I…I did it". I am sorry Jovis…

 **I am sorry for some missing words-my words program is acting weird lately, I will fix that later. I would be happy about a little review^-^**

 **Song – suicide from Rihanna  
**

 **follow me in pinterest : sparktress**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **I am sosososo sorry for disappearing after such a dramtical turn in the story but finals kept me busy and my beta** **had** **sadly to work and you guys for all the kind reviews and the PM's*-*.But I won't bother you guys anymore and here we are at chapter 4..hope it's long enough and I am sorry for a few mistakes..my word program is driving me insane3**

 **~sparktress**

 **Declaimer : I don't own Transformers, I just own my OC Jovis Attinger**

* * *

Uncountable tears streamed down my face, dripping from my chin on my shaking hands. I still couldn't believe it. This paining feeling in my chest was killing me, like a part of me was ripped out. My heart.

"Jovis?" The therapist asked calmly.

I didn't listened to his questions but I remembered well when they took me to this clinic. The rooms are yellow and besides a uncomfortable bed, two chairs and a table was nothing in this room. Just me and my thoughts.

"How are you today Jovis? Are you ready to talk with me about your problems?" He tried again but I just cried more.

"Yes" I gasped and closed my eyes, I couldn't see anything anyway .

"Hreat…great you speak" He started to write down his new found informations. I don't know what is so special about a 'yes' but he seemed to be happy.

"Do you know who I am?" hlHe asked and I frowned.

"I am upset , not stupid!" I snapped. Lockdown was so right…humans are so pathetic sometimes. Lockdown… I felt how I tensed up and gasped.

"I see you are doing better today …much better. You know why you're here?" He kept writing as I watched him.

"Not really…" I played with this little pink paper bracelet around my wrist.

"Your dad brought you here one week ago, you remember that?"

"Again…I am not stupid! He thought I would do suicide …"

He answered emotionless. "Okay Okay…listen Jovis it's completely normal what you are going through. You grew up without a mom and now…you are confused by your feelings…feelings that doesn't exist." he paused and I felt this burning pain in my throat…I wanted to scream. That he was so wrong! But I couldn't …I grab the armchairs angry.

"You have no idea!"i snapped as he chuckled and lowered his glasses.

"I have every day..girls in your age or even older who tried to kill their self because they thought they found 'the one'. And Jovis I tell you all the same …In your age you won't find the man for your life.."

I press my nails into the armchair. He is so stupid! He won't understand! He CAN'T understand what is going on between me and lockdown. It's more than just a crush, a flirt..hell! It's even more than a relationship.

"You have no….no idea " I cried and wiped my tears with my sleeve .

The therapist just nodded " I do…and you will realize as well..step by step". I saw there was no way out of the situation as I just agreed with him. To be alone…again.

Comfort searching I climbed onto my bed and hugged a pillow , remembered how he once held me. How I felt his spark pulsing and how he stole my first kiss. One single tear escaped as I tried again to reach him through our connection. But with each day that passed by, I saw it fading…

Lockdown P.O.V

I tried to focus on my duties, It was everything for me since eons. But all this confused me so bad that I cut the connection to her, of course just the mind connection. Spark bounds never break…just if you die. Jovis… I still remembered how hurt she was when I told her that it was over. But I had to chose between her and my job, her and the universe. The creators would rip me apart if the find out I sparkbound to a human.

"Lockdown how long you plan to stay here?" asked Attinger as he was standing in my ship and I hand him over the bomb.

"As long it is necessary but since I have Prime…I am leaving now." I snared and had my green optics focused on him. Suddenly I wave a crew member of mije inside, he balanced in his palm this human with the name Tessa.  
Normally I would kill her but something …something changed my opinion. I imagined : what if she would be Jovis? Soon Jovis is in her age and …I clenched my fists .  
"Take her with you human…I don't need her anymore"

Attinger saw my fists and since he wasn't that stupid he clear his throat "You know our deal Lockdown…."  
I hated to be blackmailed by a organic but nodded growling "Very well…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~past~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was absolute my favorite night. I was looking down at the small and tiny female who was cuddling to me. I made circles on her back and hours just passed by like nothing. I couldn't believe that I was smiling, Me… the cold and usually emotionless bounty hunter. I still remembered how I kissed her and the imagination of having her forever made me unbelievable happy. I wanted her to come with me… find a way to make her immortal. The vibration of my Comlink reminded me that I had as well other duties on earth and so I stood up without waking her up and walked out of her room.

I almost made it out when I suddenly heard something behind me, someone cleared his throat . I turned around and looked down at Attinger.

"Well Lockdown, very well…I want a explanation. And it has to be a very good explanation." He growled and I saw how he frowned angrily. Some may think…I justr need to kill him and all my worries are washed away: no! I needed him actually, he was the only connection to the CIA or this Savoy guy. And finding alone the Autobots is impossible.

I discussed with him almost a whole human hour and he found it out. He wasn't amused or happy at all. Nope, he wanted me to cut this 'sparkbound' but I explained him that doesn't work and so one thing came to another and I gave up.  
Finding prime was my biggest job and they pay me so much that I could buy my own planet and give our race a new home. With me as ruler of course.  
Attinger smirked "Your decision?"

I had to think a few nano clics and sighed "My job, and you know it."

Attinger laughed "Excellent , and now..stay away from my daughter…you have one chance."

Jovis Attinger  
I woke up in the middle of the night haunted by this burning heat, sometimes I imagined I would make my pain less…but the truth was: It didn't. My heart was like a empty glass with a crack, it didn't mattered how often I filled it up…after a few minutes it was back…this emptiness.  
Holding my head, I was sitting in the middle of my bed and cried. Next to me was a wall, bright moonlight drew my tinny shadow silhouette in this wall as I wiped my tears and suddenly felt something I didn't felt in weeks. This presence.

Steps came closer to my room as I heard someone discussed with the guards until suddenly the door opened. More bright light from the floor entered the room as I cover my face "Ngh…"

In a second the door fell again shut as I removed the hand from my blue eyes and saw him, covered in darkness. Not even seeing his poison green eyes. He took a step towards my small metal bed as I backed away.

"Stay …away" I gasped and almost cried again.

Of course I wished to hug him, kissing his lips and listen to his masculine voice. But I couldn't, I just couldn't .This pain made me angry, this pain ate my mind.

"Jovis." he came again closer as I felt his spark pulse got higher. I jumped off my bed and leaned against the wall, it seemed like the best place with the biggest distance to him.

"Don't speak to me!" I cried and tried to hid that I was hurt, I wanted to be strong. The strong little 14 years old girl, that just went through hell.

He came directly to me and lay one hand on the wall to my right and the other to the wall on my left side. Looking deeply into my eyes as I sighed and I saw this frown on his holoforms forehead.  
"Jovis" he breathed as I felt it on my face and clenched my fists.

"You dare to come…you dare after all you did to face me?" I cried more as he suddenly wiped on of my tears with his thumb and watched it fascinated .

"I had no idea what happened to you, that you tried suicide…" he whispered and focused on me.

"I….I didn't." I snapped as he shook his head "You're lying I see your thoughts, you need to hide them better." He than tried to kiss my but I turned my face away.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped and frown.

He suddenly punched the wall angrily and scream in rage, no guard dared to enter the room. I slowly started to believe it were member of his crew.

"Your father did that!" he mumbled and I needed a second to realize, what he was talking about but it became clearer when he continued.

"I had to chose between you and my job, but I am not stupid! He would have killed me if I chose you so…"

"You said your Job." I whisper and saw the scenario in his head, it maybe was the first time and last time I was allowed to see his thoughts.

"You humans call it love." he touched my cheek and whispered my lips "But love won't describe my feelings for you in the slightest."

Leaning his head down to me I kissed him deeply as he pushed me more against the wall. Feeling his cold lips on mine reminded me … that he was an alien- an alien who played with my feelings but I kept kissing him before I pulled away.

"This was our last kiss Lockdown, because….I don't love you the way I should." I whisper coldly, the crack in the glass was getting bigger as I saw his gaze.

"You're lying" He laughed, maybe a bit insane.

"No Lockdown, you were right …we humans are a pathetic race, thinking we are the smartest…and this is a smart move. Why should I love you?" I kept lying

He let go of me and licked over his lips "Right, why should you" he seems angered as he turned away and walked to the door.

"Lockdown" I whisper and saved his presence in my heart. He looked over his shoulder and I remember well this one tear what streamed down his cheek.

"Yes?"

"Good bye and…. Thank you" I whispered and he wiped his tear away nodding

"Come with me."

" Good bye lockdown, I wish you luck on your ways."

With that he walked to the door but before opening it he turned again a bit to me, wanted to say something but instead left.

Till today I wished to know what he wanted to tell me, till this day I dreamed of traveling with him the universe. Till this day I love him.

I don't know why he lost the fight against Optimus Prime since he had the better weapons, but I believe he felt the same way as me…this pain and emptiness what made him freeze for just a second.

10 years later…

It was a rainy day in Hong kong as a young lady walks down the street to a lonely area, she had golden blonde hair and a black umbrella as she held in one hand a white candle. It took much of her to go to this industry place, not because the dirt was wet or there. No this place, was the place where her boyfriend died.  
Confident she walked over to a big wall; the black color around the area reminds her to the big explosion as she puts the candle down and lights it. Looking at the small flam she smiles and blushes.

It doesn't took long until she suddenly hears something behind her, confused she turns around and wide her eyes as suddenly a big robot stood in front of her.

"Jovis Attinger…it's been a while since you saw an alien." He mumbles. His armor was quite impressive but she still sniffs. She didn't knew him.

"How you know my name?" the 24 year old girl asks as he laughs.

"That doesn't matter…my name is Galvatron…and I am here to remind you about your deal with..Unicron." He towers over her before he grabs the squeaking girl.

 **after A/N , I am not sure if I should stop the story right here, if it's a better end. Please let me know**


End file.
